YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TOO MUCH NARUTO WHEN
by Shioan
Summary: You want to know? Read on!


**This came from the little thread I started in one of the Naruto forums I'm a member of. All of these listed here were my contributions unless otherwise specified (when you see a name inside parentheses at the end of the line, then the idea wasn't mine; rather it belongs to that person who's got that codename in the forum). As for the last few ones, I haven't added them in the thread yet. But I don't think I will anymore since I have this one posted here already.**

**Btw, I'm "upupandaway" in that forum.**

**Do I need a disclaimer for this one? Oh, well…might as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTONOT MINE!**

**-------**

**YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TOO MUCH NARUTO WHEN…**

1) …you come in late to your Biology class and as an excuse you say, "Hello, everyone! Today I got lost on the road of life."

2) …and to your surprise, your teacher and classmates reply, "LIAR!".

3) …you pass by Mt. Rushmore in South Dakota and you see the heads of the 4 Hokages instead of Washington, Jefferson, Roosevelt, and Lincoln. A/N: _If you don't know Mt. Rushmore, image-search it on Yahoo!_

4) …you ask your good ol' optometrist to make you a pair of sharingan contact lenses.

5) …you decide to name your new pet dog Akamaru.

6) …and start teaching him new jutsus (assuming you already know some).

7) …you start leaping from one tree to another.

8) …you have a curse seal tattoo around your shoulder and neck area.

9) …you wish you have Temari's fan during a really scorchingly hot summer day.

10) …you start wondering if you've got an Inner You.

11) …you keep replaying the scenes where the characters make the hand seals just so you could practice them yourself.

12) …and now, you've mastered all twelve of them. A/N: _HOORAY for you! _

13) …you wish you can do Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu so you can do a lot of things at the same time.

14) …you've become addicted to ramen all of sudden. (IchaIchasama)

15) …you start yelling "Shannaro!" (Kynkyn)

16) …you start wearing sunglasses 24/7. (FudgeeBytes)

17) …and talking to bugs, if I may add. (ComeComeParadise)

18) …muttering "How troublesome…" has become your habit. (Ari)

19) …you see a chicken and you think of Sasuke. (FudgeeBytes)

20) …you start calling your younger sibling "Foolish little brother". (Fudgee Bytes)

21) …but since you don't have a younger brother, you've settled for "Foolish little sister". (Kynkyn)

22) …BUT if YOU happen to be the youngest sibling, then YOU are the "Foolish little _one_". :P

23) …and because of that, you start to brood in your seat in class.

24) …and sit with your hands positioned underneath your nose while your chin rests on them. A/N: _Er…you get the idea._

25) …and hate your older brother (or sister). A/N: _No, you mustn't. That's bad…_

26) …and swear to kill him (or her). A/N: _I'm just kidding! _

27) …you start doing the nice guy pose. (Kynkyn)

28) …and scare the hell out of your friends.

29) …as they wonder where on earth that shining tooth of yours came from.

30) …you try popping balloons using one hand. (Kynkyn)

31) …you try to walk up trees. (ComeComeParadise)

32) …and on water, too!

33) …you start munching tomatoes during snacks. (Fay-Rayen) A/N: _I used to when I was a kid…_

34) …you start putting Uchiha crests on your underwear. (cottonkiwi) A/N: _Now, that's something…_

35) …you do the Hinata-stammer-finger-act. (Kynkyn)

36) …you wear purple nail polish. (FudgeeBytes)

37) …you start wondering if Ten-Ten and Mousse (from Ranma ½) are related. A/N: _The many-weapon-yielding thing…_

38) …you start browsing the adult section of your favorite bookstore for the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise.

39) …you own at least one ninja garment/accessory.

40) …you start doodling the Konoha logo on the last pages of your notebook during a really boring class. A/N: _I do that. At work, though._

41) …and now you've reached the middle pages of your notebook since ALL of your classes happen to be boring.

42) …you've spotted a chuunin vest look-alike at the mall and decided to buy it even if it means spending the last money you have. A/N: _This actually happened. I know someone who did._

43) …you think of starting a career as a puppeteer.

44) …you start to value the last piece of every food you eat.

45) …you're broke, and so you decide to give yourself a haircut using a knife or anything that resembles a kunai.

46) …and for some reason, your best friend offers to even it out for you.

47) …you consider needles as deadly weapons.

48) …you own a plushie of at least one of the huggable characters.

49) …you went back to your optometrist and this time, you want a pair of white contacts.

50) …you love dancing to the tune of Haruka Kanata. A/N: _I do. _:P_ (ooops…busted!) _XD

51) …you wish you have a beautiful hair like Neji's or Orochimaru's. A/N: _I'd rather have Neji's._

52) …but since you know your hair can never be like theirs, you try dying it pink instead.

53) …and even your eyebrows since you _will_ look really really awkward if they don't match your hair color. A/N: _Oh, yes, you definitely will!_

54) …so now you start asking your Biology teacher about the Chakra circulatory system.

55) …and she tells you that if you don't quit asking such ridiculous questions, she's going to seal off your Chakra points just so you will start behaving in her class (assuming you're _really _one stubborn noisy little brat like some foxboy we all know).

**-------**

**A/N: I will add more if I think of really good and funny ones. For now, I just wanna sleep. Anyway, I hope you liked the first batch. And REVIEWS are very much appreciated! **

**Also, you might want to read my other fic—"The Day I Got Engaged, He Returned". It's a sasuxsaku fic so if you TRULY DESPISE the pairing, I advise you not to bother anymore. Not even a peek. So, PEACE be with you, guys! I meant no harm. **

**-------**

**EDIT: Originally, there were only 50. Then, I've thought of 5 more the next day. So instead of putting up a 2nd chapter, I just edited this one. So I had to renumber them. Sorry to those who have already reviewed and referred to the original numbering. Anyway, I still know which ones you're talking about.**

**So now I'm declaring this fic as COMPLETE. If you've got an idea, maybe you can just include it in your review just like what the others did (someone even PMed me).**

**I hope you enjoyed reading. I'll see you when I see you!**

**BUNCH OF THANKS FOR READING, MINNA-SAN! **


End file.
